


We're getting dead and it's the right way

by still_i_fall



Series: you're my best friend (and we're dancing in this world alone) [3]
Category: The Ever Afters Series - Shelby Bach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmates, again with the lorde lyric titles, k im done, living for it, loooove them, maggie and amy, sorry this is bad, they cute, this happened way too quick, y'all deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_i_fall/pseuds/still_i_fall
Summary: Maggie Wright looks 18 and has a 7 year old daughter when she meets her soulmate. Amy Stevens is her personal assistant.-or maggie and amy’s story





	We're getting dead and it's the right way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lulla_lunekjaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulla_lunekjaer/gifts).



> well this happened
> 
> pls do enjoy
> 
> also title from lorde song no better series title from lorde song a world alone pls do give these a listen

  
  


_ -Maggie- _

  
  


The funny thing about getting old is that you only notice it when it matters. Like when you've been with a man for years and you still look 18. When you have a daughter who's already growing up so fast and you look like you're the same age but really you're so much older.

 

Maggie remembers how she met Eric, how it was at a casting call when he was some assistant and she was going for a part much smaller than she’d prefer. How he asked her to grab a cup of coffee with him and how he wouldn't take no for an answer. How he told her about his dreams of being a director and didn't laugh at her own dreams of acting glory. 

 

How she fell in love. 

 

And for a little while, she was absolutely sure she was aging, stress can do that to you. She thought the frown lines and headaches were because she was getting older and not due to the increasing amount of arguments she was getting in with her supposed soulmate.

 

So no, Maggie did not know that her and Eric weren't soul mates when Rory was born. It was after she was born, when it had been 5 years since they’d first met and she still looked the same when she first even humored the idea. 

 

See, some people get lucky when it comes to soul mates, her own daughter being one of them. She met her soulmate when she was 11, and even though she didn't realise it until she was 20, it still counted. Maggie, on the other hand, had already been waiting 5 years when she first met Eric. There'd been no other guy that'd even come close to making her feel the way he did and she took it as a sign.

 

Being an actress, she took a lot of risks, she had to, but looking back, Eric was the biggest risk of them all.

 

It didn't work out, though. One day they both woke up and knew that they weren't met to be, and maybe there was some yelling and screaming while they admitted this to one another, but eventually they both came to the same conclusion together. 

 

She remembers the rumors after they broke up, how she took Rory away and tried to shield her from them and thought she succeeded. How the media said she was some heartless bitch who wanted to remain young forever. Did they not know how hard it was too look 18 but be 25? 

 

But then she met Amy, and the wait was worth it. 

  
  


_ -Amy- _

  
  


In many ways, Maggie is much like her daughter. Obviousness is one of them.

 

Amy remembers when she first met Maggie, how they shook hands and smiled and knew it would work. How Amy made a promise to be the best personal assistant ever and Maggie has laughed. 

 

How it hurt to be away and soon she was living with the both of them, taking care of Rory and Maggie like they were her own family.

 

(Later they would become her family, but she didn't know that yet.)

 

She remembers realising it first when she looked in the mirror one morning and just didn't look the same. When she took her day off but spent it worry about them. 

 

Amy realises first. 

 

And she tells Maggie almost immediately, because that's her job, to keep Maggie informed and happy and be helpful.

 

“I'm your soulmate.” Amy expects Maggie to go into shock, to pace around the room trying to find some other explanation to the aging.

 

But instead she just smiles, like all the pieces just fell into place and everything makes sense, “Okay.”

 

Amy is in love.

**Author's Note:**

> good, bad pls tell me
> 
> thnx for reading


End file.
